Men in Red
by siubo11A
Summary: hmm... after having the last episode of fullmetal alchemist spoiled. part of my story resembled it so i think im gonna parallel it to the anime. please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Men in Red

Chapter 1 the setting

"Sir, there has been a recent increase in supernatural activity. There seems to have appeared a strong supplier of this energy."

"So I've heard. Royal intelligence has already looked into this. They have requested the Americans to help as our back up. Apparently, there are similar occurrences overseas."

"Heh, it's so unlike you to accept help, Master."

"Wow I can't believe we're going to London!! Even if it is for a mission!!"

It was a quiet day and heads have been on an all time low. The only heads out there were only class "D" or lower.

class "D" heads have very low bounties that can feed barely a single wandering sweeper let alone three with a car and apartment..."

"Aaaaahhhhh…So hungry again… No money again… Three meals of cup ramen again," Train complained, "Sven-chan, did you find any heads? We need heads! We need food! Even if we don't eat, we still have to feed Little Princess!! She's a growing child…" Train adds as he continues to babble about the same thing.

Glaring, "NO! Why don't you get off your lazy ass and look for heads yourself?" Sven retorts, "And never add '-chan' to my name! You sound like those anime-crazed loner geeks."

"Lazy!?" Train asked in exaggerated disbelief, "Can you believe that Little Princess? He's supposed to be the background director. I only carry out the plans! Now he wants me to research too!! I might as well ditch you guys and go off on my own!! (And as a side, he called me an anime-crazed loner geek…)"

"Ok bye!" Eve says, smiling sweetly with a hint of arrogance (due to her intellectual victory).

Replying with his usual squinty grin , "Heh, heh, just kidding!!"

Since there was no way Train could win two against one in a battle of the wits (especially with someone as intelligent as Eve opposing him – not that Train is intellectually challenged….), he wiggled his fingers around and prepared to do some intense research. Train plopped down in front of the computer and started typing. It looked as if he was really into it and actually looking for something. And he was. As Sven took a closer look, he found that Train was actually at (A/N I don't know if this is actually a site and too lazy to look) playing games.

"You idiot! I thought you were looking for bounty heads!" Sven yelled. "But instead you're playing games! You where the one complaining and … …

After being lectured, Train finally started his search for bounty heads. The search ended after approximately 2 minutes.

Practically jumping out of the room in his usual overly energetic way, "Hey guys, I found a bounty head!" Train haughtily exclaims, "This one's worth 60 billion double dollars!

After almost dropping his cigarette on Eve's book, Sven regained his composer and calmly asked, "What currency is that?" hoping it was similar to American dollars. (a/n What's the highest currency now?)

Still keeping his grin, "Heh heh but apparently he's from some other planet…"

Back to his usual pessimistic self, Sven flatly said, "Then it's probably some kind of joke," as he followed Train into the computer room.

"Joke!?"

"Sven look!" Eve pointed out, "The data is downloaded off the Chronos website!"

They all look at Train who looks as if nothing unusual happened.

"What? You would think they would change the password every few days for security reasons but evidently they haven't changed it for at least two years!" 

"That also probably means the site hasn't been updated for two years…" Sven muttered to himself, "Eh I guess it wouldn't hurt to look…"

"So what is he wanted for?" Sven asked as he looked on, "Download his description, picture and other status."

"Okay!! But… there's not much info on him," Train said, trying to act his age (23).

-computer screen

Eyes: ?

Hair: dark?

Height: ?

Picture: none

Status: has been sighted in London area (a/n it has been updated)

Description: usually seen wearing

red trench coat, black pants, round glasses,

and has 2 guns (silver and black).

Misc.: likes donuts

Crime: destruction of town

Class: SS Reward: $$60Billion

"That was helpful," Sven sarcastically stated. "At least we know he is among the few thousands with those clothes in or somewhere near London… Pack up we'll be leaving tonight. We should arrive tomorrow morning. And, oh yes, call Rinslet to see if she has any information on him…" Sven ordered.

"Aye, aye, captain!" Train exclaims as he salutes and jumps up really high and hits the ceiling – again…--;;

"Idiot," Sven muttered to Eve, "you'd think he'd learn after a few times."

Jumping back up, "Pack up everyone! I'll drive!" an excited Train shouts.

"You have a license?" Eve asks nervously. (a/n I didn't know he had a license until towards the middle of the series…)

9am London

Stretching and yawning on the roof of the car (resembling a cat), "We're here!!" Train shouts.

Eve is sitting on a nearby rock reading (as always) and Sven is bugging the hell out of Train to call Rinslet.

"Ok, Ok I'll call! Stop nagging like an old lady!" Train taunts.

Talks to Rinslet on the cell, "Hello Rins? Hey can you do us a huge huge favor and help us get some info on a bounty head?

"What? Why! I'm not a sweeper!" Rinslet retorts, "You do your own job and I'll do mine!"

"I think she's in a bad mood," Train whispers covering the phone. "But… Rins!! Pleeaaassseeee!!! We're in London meet you at the Hampton Café in an hour bye bye! Click," Train quickly says before Rinslet could make an answer.

"Ah… you fool!" Rinslet angrily yells in her cell. "Well, I guess I could help them a bit. I have all I need for my job anyways. And now they'll be in debt to me…" Rinslet evilly grins.

"We'll be meeting Rins at the Hampton Café at the corner of Southampton Ave. and Chapel St. at about an hour. (a/n hehe I live on Southampton! – just not in London)

"You and Eve go meet her first. I'll look for a motel," Sven instructs, "I don't want Eve sleeping in the car again. Especially on a cloudy, cold day like this…"

About an hour ago, aboard the Bebop

Jet is cooking – so to speak…

"Jet… do we have any real food?" Spike asks lazily slouched on the couch.

"What are you talking about?" Jet shoots back, "This is real food."

"Cup noodle and ramen? I need protein!" Spike complains, "Hey Ed did you find any bounty heads we could hunt?"

"Hmm… let Ed see… OOOO here's one…" Ed says as she wobbles, "Oooo… $$60 Billion, wow"

Faye comes in, over hears and grabs Ed, "Oh dearest Ed, where?"

Spike takes hold of Ed's other arm and they start a game of tug-o-war with Ed as the rope.

"Let go! I got her first!" Faye pulls.

"You let go! I told her to help **US **(referring to Spike and Jet) find a bounty head!" Spike spits back.

Ed: o

Ein joins in and barks, noise level is now unbearable.

Meanwhile, Jet takes a look at Ed's computer and sets the coordinates and gets ready to land on Earth, trying to ignore the noise.

An hour later

They are now in London and had just entered a pub. Ed has her laptop and is giving all the information she has to Spike and Faye. Jet is still aboard the bebop attempting to clean up the mess Faye and Spike had made an hour earlier.

"So what does he look like?" Spike asks.

"Hmm… Ed can't find a picture of him… the only information I what I got off that weird website! CHRONOS or something…" she answers.

"Do you at least some details!" Faye interrogates.

"Let Ed see… he always wears a red trench coat, and has round yellow-tinted glasses," she informs.

"Anything else?" Faye continually questions.

"He's likes to eat donuts," Ed adds to her previous info as Ein barks with agreement.

Faye and Spike, "Likes donuts?" they both repeat with their eyebrows twitching.

"Well, Ed's gonna take Ein for a walk," Ed informs as she walks off with Ein, "Tootles!"

Disclaimer:

-None of these characters are mine they belong to themselves and their creators. The Black Cat crew belongs to Kentaro Yabuki, the Hellsing gang belongs to Kohta Hirano, the Chrono Crusade duo belongs to Daisuke Moriyama, the Trigun posse belongs to Mr. Nightow and the Cowboy Bebop group is the property of Yutaka Nanten/ HajimeYatate/ Shinichiro Watanabe and Sunrise!

-Also, I try to keep their personalities as true to the manga as possible, as do relationships. None there none here, apparent there apparent here, sexual orientation there sexual orientation here. End of story.

Also female Ed will be Ed and male Ed is Edward.


	2. The Search

Chapter 2

In the back room of the bar

Integra was getting tired of finding a compromise with the ex-governor-vampire. This is where Alucard comes in handy. With two shots the vampire is vanquished.

"Well, master, wasn't that much easier than talking?" Alucard smirked, "He was of some importance as mortal but no use wasting our time on that kind of vampire trash. It is our day off after all. Let's go somewhere that's more fun!"

"…your definition of fun is not what people usually expect," Integra shot back, "besides I still have an appointment with Rosette of the Magdalene Order." They approach the door. "So today was supposed to be my day off," Integra thought.

"Surely you hadn't forgotten, Master," Alucard smiled with a grin after reading her thoughts. Quickly changing the subject before his master could reply, "I heard that Sister Rosette also has a little red-eyed friend following her around. Wonder how strong he is," Alucard chuckled.

"There will be no fighting," Integra snapped. "She will be escorted by Number VII, Janus Hazard of CHRONOS and I have no need or time to deal with angry Elders of CHRONOS.

They entered the car where Walter was waiting.

"Your appointment with Rosette will be at Northpoint Café," Walter informed. "Are you sure you want to go on with this Sir? Today was supposed to be your break."

To herself, "Did everyone remember except me?"

Meanwhile

I'm so hungry…I forgot to bring the kind of currency they use here on earth…" Vash whined, "I would do anything for a donut right now…" Vash's eyes get blurry but in the mist of his hunger, he sees something. "it can't be, it has to be some kind of oasis…" He thinks, "but… it's worth a try…" With that Vash runs at full speed towards the vision, four perfectly shaped chocolate donuts just sitting there as if waiting for something.

"So how are we supposed to find him? We basically have no information about his appearance…" Eve wondered out loud.

"I don't know," Train replied, "look for something out of the ordinary I guess…"

"like that weird man running towards you?" Eve asked.

"what ma…" before he could finish the word 'man' train was tackled to the ground with a strange man chewing on his jacket. Surprised and very disgusted, (I'm sure any normal person would be disgusted if a stranger randomly tackled you and started chewing on your shirt) Train immediately stood up (that is, his hair also) and pushed the weird man aside ready to fight him. Being unsuccessful, the man just got right back to chewing Train's clothes.

With an imagination such as Eve's…picture of Train as a mother breast feeding the odd person as a baby… Eve shudders as Train is still trying to remove the weirdo from his jacket.

The clock strikes twelve, it is now ten o'clock and Rinslet finally arrives. Better yet, she has arrived with a box of donuts. Frozen by the interesting sight of having a man attempting to eat Train, Rinslet was awoken by a very pissed Train grabbing the box donuts out of her hand and throwing it.

"Finally!" Train panted, "Not something I would call delightful to start out the morning…"

Rinslet's mind finally registered, "Uhhh… guys, did you know who that was? That could have been Vash the Stampede! I found some info on him about his appearance"

Train's emotions change 180 degrees, as if he was a small child waiting for the arrival of his Christmas gifts, "Well, well, what does he look like??" Train eagerly asked.

Though quite excited herself, Eve tried her best to retain her composure, "Where did you find that?"

Pointy nosed and arrogant as ever, "Hehe, I have my sources! Anyways, he is often seen with a red trench coat on, probably quite hungry by now…"

"But we already had all that information…" Train said disappointedly.

A bit annoyed, "Yes, let me finish! Ahem as I was saying, the new information I got said that he is 'extremely intelligent but looks can be deceiving'."

"Are these sources reliable?" Eve wondered

"She said she was from the planet he's from! I think her name was…Meryl? Or something?" Rinslet assured.

"Wait! Hungry! Donuts!" Train and Eve immediately started running in the direction the donuts flew.

"But," before Rinslet could finish, "…Hey wait!!"

Northpoint Café

Integra, Walter and Alucard walk into the café and are seated at a table of six waiting for the other three to arrive.

"Stupid Chrno! I told you it was a left off of Limerick!" Rosette yelled.

"But the map says…"Chrno squeaked.

From the back seat, "Hey cutie, how about letting me drive," Janus said hugging her and the seat.

"No, you perv!" Rosette shrieks landing a nice slap across Janus's face.

"I think you just took out our guide," Chrno stated waving his hand in front of the world famous, now unconscious assassin, Hazard.

Anger building, "Shut up Chrno, I'm driving!" Rosette fumed quickly making a sharp turn into the Northpoint Café parking lot. "There," she said calming down, "I told you I could get us here fine. Hey perv! Get up we're here."

Suddenly opening his eyes, "That was a nice nap," he said rubbing his sore cheek.

Hazard escorts them in just as Integra was thinking about leaving.

"Ah! Sorry about the delay! We kinda got a bit lost!" Rosette apologized, "So sorry!!"

Eyeing all three of them, "Heh heh, they look like a younger copy of us!" Alucard laughed only to be followed by an awkward silence of the other five staring at him. (But he was right! A girl, obviously the leader, with blond hair blue eyes and a gun, a more mature guy with not exactly short hair with wire as a weapon, and another guy with dark long hair, red eyes and red coat.)

"Amusing," Integra said sarcastically, "anyhow, there is a sudden increase of demon sightings around this area. I thank you for coming to assist us. However I never expected the Order to send me a little girl such as yourself…"

"Demon hunting huh?" Hazard jokingly mused, "so there was a monster under my bed."

Ignoring the stupid comment, "an oaf of an assassin like him and a premature demon," Integra said straightforwardly, "Excuse my rudeness…"

"Heh heh, Master, no need for such language. These three aren't what they look like. I must admit they are more than able to defeat an army of ghouls. Am I right, Chrno the hornless demon?" Alucard laughed.

Turning serious, "So the legendary vampire lives…" Chrno says, "I'm guessing you're also under a contract?"

Where Ed left off

"What now?" Faye asked.

"I guess start asking around or something," Spike answered as he over hears a conversation.

"Wow did you see them? They were so cute. They looked like copies of each other!" the two girls squirmed, "Hmm… I liked the guy with the glasses in the red trench coat," said one of the girls.

"Mmm… He was cute but I liked the guy in the suit better!" The other excitedly said, "he was less intense and more…"

She was cut off my Faye. "Hey! Where did you see him? The guy in the red?" she interrogated.

"He's our cousin that was supposed to show us around but we lost him on the way so…" Spike lied making the girls feel more comfortable answering.

"Oh… We saw him at Northpoint Café. All you have to do is walk to that stoplight and make a right," the first girl said pointing towards the light.

"Thanks!"

"We don't need Sister Rosette suddenly dying while on duty so for this mission, if Chrno needs to be released, he will feed off Alucard's power," Integra said.

"But how?" Rosette and Chrno said in unison.

"Chrno is under a contract with me and none other for the time being," Rosette reminded, "and besides didn't you say that Alucard is a vampire? Vampire as in dead or actually undead? Meaning no soul, a No Life King? Chrno uses up the soul, so how would it work if…"

"Heh heh heh! You're so young," Alucard chuckled, "Like you said, I am a vampire. My life cycle revolves around a whole different set of rules. It is very different from humans and demons. (But still why do you want to use my life energy!)"

"Sir Integra and I have done some research on how the watch works," says Walter, "we are still not completely sure how it functions but I have an idea and can use an interference device to channel Alucard's powers instead of yours. However with the information we have, the interferer can only be used for a little less than a week so I suggest you guys get started," Walter informed, "and Sir, your day off can be postponed to next week if that's ok with you."

"Then we shouldn't waste so much time!" Alucard said gruffly with a hint of excitement.

As the paranormal hunter group got ready to leave, Spike and Faye caught sight of their new prey, following them from far away after putting a tracker on the Hellsing car.

"You humans never cease to amuse me," Alucard chuckled, "Seems we're being followed."

"Heh, it seems so," Integra agreed. She immediately took out her cell and called Walter. "Walter? Change of plans. We're being followed."

"Sir, you've noticed too?" Walter answered. "We're at the manor already."

"Very good," Integra praised, "do not wait for us, just get Chrno ready. I have a bad feeling about those following us."

With that the interferer was placed onto Rosette's watch channeling power from Alucard to Chrno.

Meanwhile

"I trust you'll take care of this?" Integra orders.

Alucard gets out of the car to confront the team of hunters. Spike and Faye were gets out of their vehicle (a car they rented) to confront their prey.

"What is it you want?" Alucard answers in his trades mark hat, glasses and coat."Ah… you've noticed," Spike stated, "Well, I guess it is expected of someone as dangerous as you, Vash the Stampede."

The three pull out their guns at approximately the same time. Alucard having the .454 Cassul at Faye and 13mm Jackal at Spike.

"Mmmm. A black and silver gun!" Faye lustfully smiles, "You fit the description perfectly. We'll be eating well tonight!"

"Heh. Tsk tsk tsk you haven't even caught me and you're already talking about a reward. I like women like you! They taste the best, " Alucard laughs, "But, you see, I don't think it would be possible. For starters, I don't have a bounty on my head. And secondly, my name isn't Vash the Stampede," Alucard chuckles at the demon coming up from behind, "Hey Chrno! How does it feel to be at full power without a price?"

"There's another one?" Spike asks rhetorically.

"Hey Cutie!" Faye winks, "so there's two of you!" turning to Chrno, "But you're missing the glasses and guns."

Throwing another one of her fits, Rosette grabs her gun and aims it from afar, "If you're looking for bounties, you're at the wrong place! I'm Rosette Christopher of the Magdalene Order. And this is my assistant Chrno. (Not that Vash or what's his name!)"

"Enough of this non-sense," Integra finally said getting out of the car quite annoyed, "bounty hunters should have no business here hunting a dead man and a third kind." She turns to Alucard signaling for him to put Cassul and Jackal away and leaves.

Thinking it would be a bit fun to scare these "ignorant humans" a bit, Alucard telepathically channels Integra's thoughts to Chrno to fly to the manor as he disappears sinking into the ground leaving Spike and Faye a bit confused at what just happened.

"Talk about a dramatic exit!" Spike says to Faye.

"Sir Integra, are you sure that exit was appropriate?" Walter asks, "I don't think we should have risked exposure again.

"Heh heh," she chuckles, "I don't think those two look like the type that would believe that Alucard and Chrno are beings of the paranormal."

Disclaimer:

-None of these characters are mine they belong to themselves and their creators. The Black Cat crew belongs to Kentaro Yabuki, the Hellsing gang belongs to Kohta Hirano, the Chrono Crusade duo belongs to Daisuke Moriyama, the Trigun posse belongs to Mr. Nightow and the Cowboy Bebop group is the property of Yutaka Nanten/ HajimeYatate/ Shinichiro Watanabe and Sunrise!

-Also, I try to keep their personalities as true to the manga as possible, as do relationships. None there none here, apparent there apparent here, sexual orientation there sexual orientation here. End of story.


	3. Meeting New People

Chapter 3

Meanwhile…

"He's fast!" Train said disappointed. "Not many could outrun me," he thought to himself. "Oh well, that just makes it that much more fun!" out loud, "Let's go to the Sweeper's Café. We might find some info there. And besides, you must be hungry."

Eve nodded. Even though she tried her best not to show it, she was a bit hungry.

"One coffee, one milk," Train ordered, "and a number 32."

"Hey sugar," a rough looking sweeper/hunter said, "ain't it a bit dangerous for a chick like you to be here?"

Taking her gun out and pointing it straight in between the hunter's eyebrows, "If I say I can shoot you here without killing you, do I earn my keep?" Faye calmly said, eyes wandering somewhere else.

The sweeper backed off and went back to his own business as Faye and Spike continued to the bar.

On the way, "The question should've been isn't it a bit dangerous for a little girl to be here?" Spike said looking towards where Train and Eve were sitting.

"You newcomers don't understand," said a fellow sweeper, "the last time he was in here, just his glare scared the shit out of two of the toughest hunters."

"It is said that he was the legendary Black Cat," another added.

"Hmm… I've heard of him…" Spike said to himself. Out loud, "So does anybody have any news about Vash the Stampede?"

Amongst the "Haven't heard of that name," and the "Who's that?" Spike noticed Eve turn a bit just to be stopped by Train slightly shaking his head.

"Little Girl!" Spike identified, "seems like you know something about him. Would you like to tell us?"

Another part of London

"Nii-san, do you even know where we are? I haven't even heard of London before," Alphonse whined, "and I'm getting stared at more than before..."

Acting like he knew what he was doing, "That old man said that there were rumors about human alchemy here," Edward replied, "I have to see what's here. Like that old man said, a new place might lead to a new discovery."

flashback

"Hey boys, you are the ones interested in the human alchemy, yes?" chuckled an old beggar.

"Nii-san that guy seems really shady… better not get involved," Al whispered to his older brother.

Edward started to walk away just too be called back by the old man. "I see you doubt my words but what's the harm in trying? After all, a new land calls for new discoveries. You might find what you want behind these gates." A doorway is revealed behind a tattered curtain.

"That gate…where have I seen it before…" Edward wondered to himself, "wait, isn't that the gate from…" Before he was even done thinking, the gates flew open and the old man shoved them in.

As the two brothers walked through the other side, "It's not the same gate," Edward mumbled relieved.

"Where is this place?" Al asked a merchant.

Quite scared at the strange armored man with a child's voice, "This is London," he answered.

end flashback

"Ah… it's getting dark, let's find a place to stay," Edward announced

At the hotel, the clerk eyes the two brothers carefully. "How old are you guys? You have to be at lease eighteen in order to check in."

Trying his best to sound older, "Ahem excuse me, I'm eighteen," Al guaranteed.

Still suspicious, "Well in that case, can I see some identification sir?" the clerk said.

"Screw this, I am Edward Elric, national alchemist. Here is my license," he shouted handing the clerk his identification/ license.

With this the clerk started laughing, "Ha! Alchemy! That's so funny! There's no such thing! It's all theory! If you boys could really make lead into gold, I'll let you stay at our finest room for as long as you like!" he laughed handing them a small lead paperweight, "That is such gibberish, child…"

Before he even finished his sentence, Edward takes out a gold coin and transforms the paperweight into a block of gold. "End of story," Edward arrogantly remarked, "now where's our room?" he said turning it back.

In the room, "I don't like it here…" Al said wearily, "That guy said that there was no such thing as alchemy."

"I don't even know anymore," Edward sighed, "there aren't any signs of alchemists or even the use of alchemy in this city. I guess we'll just have to look harder"

"Come on," Spike insisted, "I have a feeling you know something."

Grabbing Eve's hand to keep it from transforming, "How about let's meet up later tonight."

"Southridge Point ten o'clock. Gather all your information and we'll gather all of ours," Faye suggested.

A bit confused about how quickly Train took up the offer, "Train is this such a good idea? I mean to trust them?"

"Don't worry," Train whispered back, "We don't know that much. They might know more about his appearance than us. No harm in that." Out loud to Faye and Spike, "Deal."

With that Spike and Faye left them to finish their meal.

"Come on let's get back to Sven," Train said to Eve, paying the bill.

Train opens their room's door to see Sven in front of the computer hard at work looking for more information on Vash. "So any luck finding him?"

"No, but there was this weird guy that…" Eve started to say as if the shirt eating incident was the most normalesesest occurrence in the world.

"It couldn't have been him…" Train quickly cut her off, "but come to think of it that guy did have on a red trench coat, black pants and round glasses. Huh Little Princess? The only thing that was different was that he had blond hair."

"WHAT HAPPENED!!" Sven yelled grabbing Train's shirt.

"The whole story?" Train squeaked.

(Now on the roof of the hotel) "…then we lost him so we went to the Sweeper's Café to see if there were any new information on him. Apparently not many people know of his presence… except this one pair - A man and a woman. They want to meet us tonight to exchange information. But anyways, I still don't think it could have been Vash," Train said abruptly switching the subject, "I mean, for God sakes, the man was sucking on my shirt! How could anyone like that destroy cities?"

Sven and Eve look at each other. Then at Train. A guy that was one of CHRONOS's top assassins, one with perfect aim, amazing agility, speed, physical strength and endurance. A man who wiggles and jiggles and acts like a kid, a man who constantly jumps too high and hits his head on the ceiling, a man that is so immature that he would fight with an eleven year old (presumably) girl for attention and dare call his partner 'Papa'… interesting that he would say that.

"Seems red trench coats are quite popular among men this year!" said a voice from behind a chimney. "Just dropped by to say hi and give you guys a present! And Eve!!" called Rinslet as she gave Eve a big hug.

"Does this new information come with a price?" Train asked sarcastically, thinking about the time she forced him to be her one-day lover (or non sexual one night stand).

"Hehe!! I'll be nice this time," Rinslet giggled, (ok maybe not, but I need variety!) "Call it a freebee! Honey!"

Train shivers, "Gah! Don't call me that!!"

"Heh! Though it's not much. That man from this morning fit the description even more though… the new clue is…."

"… is?"

"That he's definitely in this part of town!" she exclaimed. "Ha ha just joking, I have confirmed that he's blond and has a mechanical arm. And here's an extra, I think I just saw him here! (He had a toy robot too!! How cute!)"

"Is that all you came by for?" Sven asked, "You want to stay for a bit? (Thanks for the information!)"

"Actually I have a job later tonight. It was on the way," she explained as she turned to leave.

"Hey wait," Train called to her, "aren't you going to tell us which hotel room you saw him in?"

From the building across the street, "Nope you boys are gonna have to find that out yourself!" she yelled, "Bye!"

"Well, I'm gonna head down to see if I can find anymore information on him," Sven announced.

As Train followed, he felt a tug on his shirt.

"Train, spar with me…" Eve said.

Rarely seeing this side of Eve, "Sure, same rules as before, you have five minutes," Train said waiting for Eve to attack. Before three minutes passed, "Hey Eve, I think we have company…"

"Heh, I didn't know there were people that trained here," Al said, "Everything's so peaceful."

Eve switches to a fighting stance with her hair ready to change.

"Hey what'd ya know? Looks like our prey found us!" Train triumphantly said, "but you seem a lot shorter than I expected." He added, patting Edward's head

"Hey idiot! Who are you calling a microscopic speck?" Ed shouted, "and who's your prey! (You make it sound like we're going to be your dinner!)"

"Sheesh I didn't say that much," Train thought to himself.

A bit uneasy about the situation, "Nii-san, I think we should probably train another time," Al whispered to his brother.

"Hmm? Train? I'm Train! Ha hahah!!" Train bursted out.

Ignoring the idiotic twenty three year old, Eve said wide-eyed. "He's the older brother??"

"Who are you calling a shrimp, little girl!? (Ahh it feels soo good finally calling my opponent little… but now I sound like a bully…)," Edward mused.

As if it was a cue, Eve started attacking with Edward avoiding each attack, a bit clumsily at times but dodging them none the less. (Alphonse and Train on the side watching.) Getting a bit tired of just avoiding attacks, Edward finally made his move and surrounded Eve with eighteen-foot bars. "How's that? SHORTY!! Wakakkakaka!!" Edward arrogantly cackled.

Eve just smirked. With a jump, she re-grew her angel wings and flew out leaving both Ed and Al wide-eyed and broken jawed, "How'd she do that!??" they both shouted.

"I think we should end this now," Train calmly said, "now since you…"

"That's quite a daughter you have there, old man," Edward taunted as Eve almost fell out of the sky, "glad she looks nothing like you!"


End file.
